


La Chose à Deux

by elsixcee



Category: Les Twins RPF
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsixcee/pseuds/elsixcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After triumphing at Juste Debout Japon 2011, the twins enter Dance@Live for the hell of it. They dance. Laurent is Laurent, which means he likes to mess with things, such as Larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chose à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is **completely and entirely fictional.** I have made everything up from beginning to end.
> 
> Laurent and Larry speak in French, unless otherwise noted. (Thank you, Tolkien cop-out!)

“Winner blows loser. In the bathroom,” Laurent says blandly. He jabs a needle through the jeans draped in his lap.

Larry frowns at him. He says, “What?” and, “Get out of here, Lau,” and then, “You don’t even know we’ll both be finalists.”

Laurent breaks the thread off with his teeth. He smirks.

“That doesn’t even make any sense!”

*

"ALLL RIIIGH IT'S THE FINAL BATTLE," goes the MC.

Okay, so. Larry isn’t actually surprised they both wind up as the finalists, not really. Mainly because they’ve always fed off each other’s successes and they’re riding damn high after Juste Debout Japon. His own semi-final goes about as well as he can expect. Miho is smooth and funky and she charms the hell out of him, so he can’t help _(scuse me while I slur my S’s scuse me if I twerk my asses) _but play a little with her. Have a little fun. (He can feel Lau’s eyes on his back. He eats it up.)__

“You sick, man,” Miho says in English into his ear when they hug afterwards and he goes back to Lau with a grin and all bouncing, hyper.

“Why so serious, Lau?”

His twin smiles. “I didn’t know if you were actually trying to win.” 

Larry shrugs and keeps the grin on his face. He says, “Of course I was,” and then, “It’s nice not having beef for once.”

“I wanted you in the final. That's all.”

“You know I’m only pulling all my best shit out against _you,_ ” Larry says, and Lau laughs, and Larry gets hyper again. “You better get in the final yourself, you demanding asshole.” Lau laughs again. They bump fists. The MC breaks in and tells Laurent to go up.

He goes up against the defending champion from the last two years, so, Kento is good. Larry has to give him props. He’s really good - but Laurent is fucking beautiful, mind-blowing. He drops to the ground dead on the beat, fucking perfect and just, the look in his _eyes_ and it's all Larry can do not to scramble onto the floor and make the quiet crowd scream _(scheisse, drop that scheisse, come on and grind your hips shorty c’mon hips shorty)_ for his brother. Lau pulls out some sick lean-sway thing. Larry couldn’t take his eyes off him if he tried.

Still, Kento gives as good as he’s got, which puts Lau in a generous mood. Larry nods when Laurent goes for the proper post-battle bow - when you beat the defending champion, you’re gracious about it. When the judges point at Laurent, he turns around and looks Larry right in the eye and licks his lips. Deliberately.

Lau heads for him when they do the intermission before the final battle. “The bathrooms here are filthy,” Larry says to cover up the hot shakiness in his chest. “No way I'm getting down on my--”

“Liar, this is Japan,” Lau says fondly. “The bathrooms are even shinier than your teeth.”

“Keep my teeth out of this, pervert.” 

“I'm not thinking of your teeth, little brother.”

“BATTLE STARTOOOUUU,” goes the MC, adrenaline hits like a bomb, and it is. Fucking. On.

Laurent does his diva thing with the water bottle and then smiles all the way through his first round because he’s evil. After all the intensive pairs practice they did for Juste Debout Japon, Larry has to hold himself tighter than usual to keep from dancing in time _(nobody move up nobody get it keep yuh hands high fuck the sky limit is)_ instinctively mirroring his twin’s moves - not that he could follow half the things Lau does now. Well, he probably could, but maybe not the order Lau does them in. And maybe not the liquid shoulder thing. Or the-- _Goddammit that cocky bastard_ Lau ends his round with an obvious crotch-grab-tongue-flick and Larry has to start moving right away or his focus will go to pieces. 

"YEAH ALL RIGHT GO GO LARRY," goes the MC and Larry's center of gravity drops, his weight shifts to the balls of his feet _(kick back bro I need this cash flow I’mma bag this batch yo)_ and he grooves. His twin looks straight at him the entire round. Adrenaline is flowing like a bitch now. You can do the crouching spin? So can I, Lau. The crowd wakes up and screams and god, he fucking loves this. He gets right up to Laurent and psychs him out on the handshake, punches him in the arm - watches the energy crackle where they touch - and then the music changes. 

The second it does - some hard-driving dank electronic beat - Larry knows Lau is going to catch on fire. His twin's body pops and sways and rolls, and by the time Laurent glides across the floor to him, slick as hell, Larry's ready to explode. His feels his lip curling up, his body moves as if Lau holds the puppet strings, he can no more stop himself from mirroring Lau than he could ever stop dancing. _(This is my brother, see how amazing he is, watch him)_ The crowd eats it up, fucking loves it, loves Les Twins, and he's got to leap halfway across the floor when Laurent finally walks away. 

Tight and explosive, the beat drives his hands and feet and hips, and Lau looks at him through it all. He looks back, would laugh if he weren't too caught in the music to do anything but move. 

At the end Lau moves with him, a quick gliding step, and then Lau bumps into him on the beat to slow him down while the MC yells something else while they do their handshake. A minute later, Laurent catches his hand and holds them still in front of the judges. They wait. 

The judges point at Laurent - all four of them.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." It takes him a second to realize it's not him saying it, over and over. _(It's Lau.)_ The crowd is cheering, waking up from its dead silence, the MC is yelling "OH MY GOD" too, and Lau has this _look_ on his face. Larry doesn't feel even a little bit bad about losing this time. His twin runs at him. And then he's jumped on top of Larry like he used to do.

Larry bends back, takes Lau's weight easily, blanks out except for the intimate knowledge of his brother's body wrapped around him. Everything else fades for a long second. 

Then the noise rushes back in, Lau jumps off him, and they go to collect Lau's winnings and thank everyone properly. 

“Arigato,” Larry says to the MC. “Arigato,” he says to the judges, four times. “Anata wa yoi ne,” he tries to say to Kento, who grins at him in the special way everybody seems to reserve for him and Lau. “Thanks, man,” he says in English to the DJ. 

Lau is bowing and thanking right next to him in a mix of English and Japanese, breathless and half-dancing. Larry feels his own muscles twitching, his feet wanting to bounce, because this is what Lau does: infects everyone around him with what he's feeling. (Or maybe it’s just Larry.)

“Criminalz!” he shouts to everybody, because he can.

It's stupidly late and they've been up since dawn, but Lau is higher than their nieces after being fed too much sugar, and Kento wants to congratulate them properly or something and Miho's crew is there too, so Larry finds himself being stuffed into a cab heading out to the clubs. Some place pulsing in neon and sticky sweet drinks and heavy electronica beats. Somebody puts a glass in his hand and pushes him onto the formica floor. He knocks it back, staggers and grimaces, and Laurent is laughing in his ear so he orders another one.

So they dance. There's no time limit here, no taking turns, no calculations, no mind-games. Just him and music and yes, Laurent (and half a dozen adorable Japanese girls). It's pretty much a good time. 

Of course, when they stumble back to the hostel still buzzed and footsore, Larry is ready to die a temporary death. He pushes past Laurent to land face-first on one of the beds. He's just about ready to pass out and he hears Lau coming in, closing the door, throwing the lock, rustling and softly humming…and unyielding hands close on his torso and flip him over. 

"G'way, wanna sleep," Larry mumbles. He's falling fast into the soft darkness, his muscles relaxing all at once and going completely limp while Lau unzips his jeans and pulls them off. The bed dips and shifts. Lau is climbing up and straddling Larry. "What're you…"

"Don't tell me you already forgot."

Lau has his thumbs on Larry's hip bones, pressing circles into his skin. A small alarm flashes somewhere deep in his brain but his body's stopped responding to commands, his ears are still ringing, and the rest of his mind goes empty of thought. 

"W'r not in the bathroom," he dredges up from somewhere. "You said we had to do it in the bathroom."

"I changed my mind."

 _?_ is about all Larry comes up with, kind of because he's tired and mostly because Lau pull his shirt up and bends over to mouth his nipple. Lau's tongue is warm and Larry twitches.

"'M all sweaty."

"God. You smell like Larry."

Larry goes _??_ again but the thought goes away because Lau moves down. He smooths his hands over Larry's skin, slips thumbs under the waistband, slides the boxers down, and fucking sticks his face in Larry's crotch and fucking inhales. Larry makes a disgusted noise, "Hey--" but he knows he's already half-hard anyway because--

Laurent puts his mouth on Larry and he gives up, sinks into darkness, gives his brother the groan he knows Lau was waiting for. Because his brother takes control better than anyone he knows and he trusts Laurent _(with everything)_ enough to let him do it.

"Lau," he says. "Lau," he exhales fast when his twin goes all the way down. He squeezes his eyes shut and watches stars explode behind his eyelids and lets Laurent make him forget his own name.

*

Larry's muscles are even limper than before, the afterglow envelopes him so thoroughly with its contented pleasure. Not even the sweat and spunk all over him and his twin can make him do more than think about twitching. He drowses, eyes half-open, while Laurent drags himself up the bed.

Lau is talking somewhere above him. "I told you, winner blows loser. And I won. I keep my promises." His brother settles down half-sprawled over him. Their skin sticks together and Larry goes, "Mrrgh."

Lau breathes in his ear for a minute. His arms weigh Larry down, his hands trace slow patterns on Larry's sides. "I didn't think I was going to win," he says finally.

"Hrrn?"

"You were so good," Laurent says softly. "So fucking good. I thought you were gonna win for sure."

Larry's mind prods at him and he comes a little more awake. "You know you killed on that last song," he mumbles. Laurent is confessing something and Larry doesn't know what to do with the clench in his heart.

"But you were on fire."

"So were you, Lau. Anyway, the judges thought you won."

Lau sighs. "Guess they did." Then he kisses Larry, with that mouth, the one that had just been _there_ and done _that_ \- and part of Larry kind of thinks it's mind-bendingly hot, but the other part of him makes him squirm out from under Lau after a minute. He says, "You need to rinse your mouth out."

"Neat freak," Lau says, but without any heat. He understands. Larry kind of loves him for it.

"Pig. You're all sticky, too."

"So clean us up, neat freak."

"Clean up yourself, you slob."

Laurent finally laughs, Larry laughs with him. And he's fine. It's a twin thing.

 

*end.


End file.
